Total Drama Action: Take Two
by totaldramafan1204
Summary: Season 6 of Total Drama is here folks! Chris brings a cast of all new players back to the film lot to compete for another million dollars! All new romance, all new secrets, all new rivalries and... celebrity guests? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on this season of.. Total.. Drama... Action... Take Two! (APPS CLOSED!)
1. Character apps

Hey guys! I'm making my first story! I'm super excited! Total Drama Action: Take Two! Don't worry it wont be as bad as the actual Total Drama Action. But I will need some players! That's where you guys come in! Submit your OC's to me via private messaging using the following:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Appearance:

Hair:

Body:

Normal clothing:

Formal clothing:

Sleep wear:

Swim clothing:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Special Skills:

Any secrets?:

Anything embarrassing about him/her?:

Sexual Orientation:

Friends:

Any jobs?:

What kind of person would they like as a friend?:

What kind of person would they hate?:

Relationship status:

What kind of person would they like as more than a friend?:

Any siblings?:

Relationship with parents?:

Any pets?:

What's their home life like?:

Reaction to losing?:

Reaction to final three?:

Reaction to final two?:

Reaction to winning?:

Reason for entering?:

Audition tape:


	2. Back in Action!

**Authors Note: Hey people! Thanks to everyone that submitted OC's and I am SO sorry for the delay I have been super busy with school and exams but school gets out next week so yay! Sorry to the 2 guests that submitted OC's but you were a little to late therefore your OC's didnt make it sorry! Try again the next time I need OC's :(. Anyways on with the first chapter! :)**

(in front of film lot)

Chris stands in front of the old film lot. "Welcome to another thrilling season of Total Drama! Today you will meet all the players competing this season and get a small sneak peek into all the drama heading your way this season! Who are all the new players competing this season? And what drama do they have in store for us? Find out right now on... Total... Drama... Action... Take Two!" Chris exclaims.

(Theme song)

**-Dear mom and dad I'm doin fine! **

-The camera goes through the film lot and past Chris being carried on a totem pole by Chef.

**-You guys are on my mind!**

-Gladys stands at the top of the cliff she raises her hands in the air singing before falling over the edge.

**-You asked me what I wanted to be...**

-Clyde dives under the water and resurfaces moments later with Gladys. Gladys hugs Clyde and winks at the camera.

**-And now I think the answer is plain to see... **

-The camera goes through the air and into the woods. Sienna pets a bunny and smiles. Ian walks up behind her he pulls her wallet out of her back pocket and smiles to himself as he walks away.

**-I wanna be famous! **

-The bunny suddenly bites Sienna's nose and she screams and runs away. Jasmine points at Sienna and laughs.

**-I wanna live close to the sun!**

-Ethan looks through a telescope. Suddenly an alien costume approaches behind him. He turns and sees the 'alien'. He screams and runs away. The 'alien' takes off the head to the costume revealing the alien to be William. William chuckles.

**-So pack your bags cause' I've already won! **

-Chef stirs around a pot in the kitchen. He pulls out a spoon full of the food he was making and turns. Jessica stands on the other end of the counter. She holds up a smart phone and takes a picture of Chef.

**-Everything to prove nothing in my way I'll get there one day! **

-Rin runs through the woods she looks back the way she came and runs into Raymon, They smile at each other and blush a little.

**-Cause I wanna be famous! **

-Ryan is shown dancing inside one of the trailers. The camera turns to show Jacob lifting weights at the other end, he rolls his eyes at Ryan.

**-Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah! **

-Vera sits outside one of the cabins in a lawn chair before Feline walks up and tips over the lawn chair, knocking Vera out of it. Feline puts the chair back and sits in it. Vera growls on the ground.

**-I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!**

-James stands on the red carpet. He smiles at the camera. He winks at the camera and waves before the camera turns and goes into the air.

**-I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (whistling)**

**-**Starr sits at the gilled Chris awards theater. She is texting rapidly on her phone while the other cast members whistle. Chris walks past her and snatches her phone away. She rolls her eyes and whistles with the other cast members.

(in front of film lot)

Chris stands in front of the film lot. "Welcome back! It's time to meet our players! First, she's a social awkward teen. By social awkward I mean she was raised by wolves! Weird right? Good thing weird is a good thing on this show! It's Rin!" Chris says.

Rin steps off the bus. Her pale skin is noticeable immediately. Her hair is very dark black with white bangs at the tips of her hair. She wears a black hoodie with claw marks all over it also has a full moon in the center of it with some wolves howling at it. she also wears a white skirt, she wears black flip flops, and a black fake wolf tail and ears. "Hey Chris! So, nice to be here!" Rin says with a smile.

"Rin! So glad you could make it!" Chris says.

"Thanks Chris, glad to be here." Rin says.

"Haha yeah you say that now.. Anyways it's time to introduce our next player! Up next is Lady Gladys Mary Carter!" Chris says.

"Lady who?" Rin asks.

Gladys exits the bus. She wears a lavender satin dress with white lace sleeves and a hot pink sash with flowers, lavender satin flats, an extravagant diamond necklace with matching earrings. "Good day Chris! It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Gladys says with a smile.

"I know right!" Chris exclaims.

Gladys happily walks over and stands next to Rin. Rin looks over at Gladys. "Hello peasant! I truly hope you play a masterful game!" Gladys says.

"Uh... Thanks?" Rin says, confused.

"Up next please welcome Raymon!" Chris exclaims.

Raymon exits the bus. He wears a blue plaid shirt, white under shirt, bluejeans, and combat boots. "Chris, whats up man? Love the show." Raymon says.

"Raymon! Glad you could make it dude!" Chris says.

Raymon walks over to Gladys and Rin. Gladys smiles and Raymon smiles back. "Cool wolf ears." Raymon says to Rin.

"Thanks.." Rin says, blushing.

"And now here's Vera!" Chris says.

Vera exits the bus. She wears a sliver shirt with a surfboard on it and a pair of blue jeans. "Hey everyone! So glad to be here! I can't wait to start competing!" Vera says happily.

"Likewise!" Gladys says with a smile.

"Yeah! This season should be a ton of fun!" Raymon says happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah friendship, friendship, friendship! Can you just go wait over there!" Chris says.

Vera shrugs and goes by the other players. Chris clears his throat. "Up next is the local sweet heart Sienna!" Chris says.

Sienna walks off the bus. She wears a short bright green skirt with a white hem and plain white low round collar T-shirt that shows her clevage, with some plain white sneakers with green laces and green ankle socks. She wears green clips in her hair on the right side. She has turtle earrings and white hoops in on both sides, with two cartilage piercings on her right ear. "Hey everyone! So happy to be here! I can't wait to get to know you all better!" Sienna says with a smile.

"Aw! Why thank you!" Gladys says happily.

"Yeah! Thanks! I hope we get to know each other better to!" Vera says.

Sienna walks over and joins the other cast members. "Next we have the prankster! William!" Chris says.

William gets off the bus. "Hey what's up people!" William exclaims.

"Hey! I'm Sienna!" Sienna exclaims.

"I'm William! But you can call me Will!" Will says.

"I'm Gladys! But you can call me Lady Gladys!" Gladys says.

"Oh.. Kay?" Will says.

"Next, it's Feline!" Chris exclaims.

Feline gets off the bus. She wears a dark green crop corset with a black leather jacket over it with dark green skinny jeans and knee high black combat boots. Her ears are heavily pierced, her tongue is pierced along with her left eyebrow and a nose stud with her belly button pierced. She wears spiked bracelets, a spiked collar, and a studded belt around her waist. "Hello Chris! Glad to be here. Can't wait to collect my money." Feline says.

"What makes you think you'll win?" Will asks.

"Because I'm the best." Feline says.

Will rolls his eyes. Feline stands separated from the other players. "Our next player is Clyde!" Chris exclaims.

Clyde steps off the bus. He wears an Auburn colored, unzipped, Sleeveless hoodie with the hood down, lava colored Shorts, and carmine colored Shoes. "Chris! What's up! So glad I could make it man!" Clyde says.

"He's cute." Vera whispers to Rin.

"Eh I guess." Rin says.

"You guess?" Vera says.

"Yeah I mean I don't really look for the looks in a guy. I'm looking for someone.. sweet." Rin says.

"Gee thanks for sharing your life story." Feline says and rolls her eyes.

"Alright campers! Please welcome, Ian!" Chris says.

Ian exits the bus. He wears an ash gray T-Shirt, with the Sleeves torn off, cool gray cargo Shorts, charcoal colored sandals, and slate gray, wristbands. "Hello Chris." Ian says.

"Ian, glad you could make it." Chris says.

"I only came for the million." Ian says.

"Well duh! Why else would you come?" Chris says.

"I don't know. Some people come on this show to 'make new friends' whatever! I'm here to win!" Ian says then goes by the others.

"Up next, we have our local alien believer! Ethan!" Chris says.

Ethan exits the bus. He wears a light blue, long-sleeved, Henley Shirt, a white, short-sleeved, unbuttoned jacket with silver buttons, white, loose-fit jeans with a light blue vertical stripe on each side, and silver combat boots. "Hello Chris McClean. I understand you get a great view of the stars from the film lot at night?" Ethan says.

"I don't know, you think I spend my nights looking at the sky? No! I got teens to torture! A.K.A. You guys!" Chris says.

Ethan shrugs. "You like looking at the stars to! I'm in the star gazers club at my school!" Sienna says happily.

"I love looking at the stars! One day I will prove that there is life in space! I will!" Ethan says.

Sienna looks a little uncomfortable as she slowly backs away from Ethan. "Alright! Now lets welcome Ryan!" Chris says.

Ryan exits the bus with a smile. He wears a black, long-sleeved T-Shirt, a gold colored cut-off vest, black faded jeans, black, steel-toed combat boots, gold colored, fingerless gloves, an amber belt with a golden buckle, and a golden pendant shaped like a star. "Chris! What's up dude!" Ryan exclaims.

"Ryan! What's up man!" Chris says.

"Just chillin." Ryan says.

"Cool dog! The other cast members are over there if you want to meet them." Chris says.

"Sweet bro." Ryan says then walks over to the other players.

"Hey! I'm Sienna!" Sienna exclaims.

"Unique name.. Nice!" Ryan says.

"You don't seem to carry yourself with as much pride as the greatest kings and queens.." Gladys says.

"Thanks man!" Ryan says with a smile.

Gladys shakes her head. "Okay cast! Up next we have, Jacob!" Chris says.

Jacob exits the bus with a smile. He wears a beige, long-sleeved, tight fitting T-Shirt, persian orange colored jeans, and rust colored sandal-sneakers. "Hello Chris." Jacob says.

"Jacob! Straight from the circus! Glad you could be here!" Chris says.

"Thanks Chris I'm glad you took a chance on the circus strong man!" Jacob says.

"Up next it's Starr!" Chris says.

Starr exits the boat. She wears a pink T-Shirt with a white star in the middle, a pair white pants, and a pair of DC sneakers. She walks past Chris, rapidly taping buttons on her phone. "Starr! Welcome!" Chris exclaims.

Starr walks over to the other cast members and stands next to Vera. "I love your phone!" Vera exclaims.

"That's cool." Starr says.

"Is it the new Ipho..." Vera begins to say and tries to touch Starr's phone.

Starr smacks Vera's hand away. "Never! _Ever!_ Touch my phone or _any _of my electronics! Clear?" Starr says.

Vera swallows hard. "Crystal." Vera says.

"Up next it's a Total Drama super fan! Jessica!" Chris says.

Jessica exits the boat. She wears a red T-shirt with a picture of Trent on it in a heart, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of pink sneakers. "Hey people! I'm so excited to be on Total Drama! It's the best show ever!" Jessica exclaims.

"Dude, you sound exactly like that Sierra girl from season 3." Ryan says.

"Oh no! I'm not a stalker. I'm just in love with this show because it's amazing!" Jessica exclaims.

"Good we don't need another Sierra the plane wrecker on this show..." Chris says then growls a little under his breath.

Will laughs. "When she blew up the plane! Ha ha! That was awesome!" Will says in between laughs.

"No it was not! They could have died!" Vera says.

"Moving on! Next, it's everyone's favorite rocker, Jasmine!" Chris says.

Jasmine walks off the bus. She wears a black All Time Low T-Shirt, a pair of short black shorts, and a pair of red skater shoes. She also has 2 wristbands on both her wrists. "Jasmine! Welcome to Total Drama!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks.." Jasmine says sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes. She turns and walks over by the other cast members.

"Hey! I'm Vera!" Vera says happily.

"Nice to meet you sally sunshine!" Jasmine says, rolling her eyes.

"Okay cast, last but certainly not least, James Richardson the third!" Chris says.

James walks of the bus. He wears a blue Aeropostale T-Shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and of white sneakers. "Hey Chris." James says with a smile.

"Welcome James." Chris says.

"Hey! I know you! You played Jayson on Degrassi!" Jessica says.

After Jessica's realization more of the girls begin notice this as well. Rin and Jasmine look at each other. "Degrassi?" Rin asks.

"No clue.." Jasmine says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alright! That makes everyone! Don't forget to use the confessional to tell the audience a little bit about yourself." Chris says.

**Confessional:**

**Will:** "What's up my peeps! Will is here! Get ready for an epic season people!"

**Sienna:** "Hey! I'm Sienna! I can't wait to start the competition! I will be nice and sweet to you! But if you're a bully! Then you're gone!"

**Jasmine:** "I'm only here because I lost a bet.."

**Starr:** Starr is texting on her phone.

**Vera:** "I am so excited to be here! Everyone seems so nice! This is definitely going to be a fun season!"

**Feline:** "Let's get one thing straight! I don't like you people and you people don't like me! But you might as well get used to me because I am going to win this competition."

**Jacob:** "These people are going down!"

**Ian:** "I really hope you guys listen to this closely. I. Need. to. Win!

**Ryan:** "PARTAY! Hold on tight cause this season is going to be a wild ride!"

**Jessica:** "My first Total Drama confessional! AWESOME! I love all the people here they sure will help make this an epic season!

**James:** "Hey everyone! I'm so happy to be here!... Wow you people will fall for anything! Just like the rest of these losers! This season is so mine!"

**Craft Services tent:**

The cast sits at the 2 tables in the tent eating. Chris walks in. "Challenge time kids!" Chris exclaims.

"Our first challenge! Yayy!" Jessica shrieks.

"What is it?" Vera asks.

Chris turns to the camera. "Yes, what is it? And who will be the first cast member cut? Find out next time on... Total... Drama... Action... Take Two!" Chris exclaims.

"So not cool man." Ryan says.

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys once again I am SUPER sorry for the delay but the first chapters finally up! :D Let me know what you guys think in the reviews! And I am also opening up challenge ideas! This season the challenges will be based of popular movies, tv shows, video games, etc. So yeah if you have any ideas PM me and let me know! Well until next time! **


End file.
